


假如给我三天黑暗

by jiangshanghan



Category: The Librarians (TV 2007), The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 07:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18331844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiangshanghan/pseuds/jiangshanghan
Summary: if you give me 3 days darkness,cassandra got blind because the cancer let her brain cut down the Optic nerve.





	假如给我三天黑暗

与其他凡人不同，卡珊德拉·希廉所期望的是无梦的睡眠。这是因为在“联觉者”的梦境中，色彩往往比清醒时更光怪陆离。故而，唯有沉浸于幽深的黑暗中，才能令疲于运算的大脑获得片刻休憩。

这会儿，她刚从午睡中醒觉，揉着眼睛，从圈椅里直起身子，伸展双手摸索台灯的开关，却摸到另一双手。那双手像被蜜蜂蜇了似的，立即闪电般地缩了开去。接着，卡珊德拉听见左边一阵摇椅“吱嘎”声，刚被摸到的某个人似乎受到了严重的惊吓。

“嘿，卡珊德拉，你在找什么？”女性“守护者”沉稳的声音在卡珊德拉右边响起。

卡珊德拉眯着眼睛，“贝尔德上校？噢，如果你不介意的话，我想开灯。”

“灯？”伊芙·贝尔德下意识地抬头，看了看从天花板上垂挂而下的晶莹剔透的水晶吊灯，终于意识到违和感所从何来。


End file.
